Kualoa Ranch
Kualoa Ranch is a small community on the island of Oahu, located on the far eastern side of the island. However, as of recent, due to a boom in population on the settlement, things have been fairly challenging for the settlers of Kualoa Ranch. History Pre-war, Kualoa Ranch was a 4000-acre private nature reserve and cattle ranch, which was established in 1850. Kualoa Ranch became very famous due to it's natural beauty, diverse terrain, and the fact that various movies and television shows were filmed on the ranch before the war, and not to mention it was also a very popular tourist and wedding destination, with a zip line, functioning ATV's, and various other amenities. However, as the threat of a global war loomed over the war, and the Hawaiian Islands were at a scramble to build fallout shelters on the island, or upgrade pre-existing fallout shelters on the islands. Kualoa Ranch was one of such locations who had a pre-existing fallout shelter. Most of the budget for the Hawaiian Islands in the years before the wars were directed to getting bunkers or upgrading said bunkers. Kualoa Ranch's fallout shelter was designed to keep a population of 50 people alive for 10 years, however, as mass panic caused by the dawn of the Great War, only 26 people rushed into the shelter, sealed the door, and never looked back. The radiation-proofing in the bunker, however, wasn't quite up to date and was somewhat worn out. Due to this, over time, the populace slowly turned into ghouls, or died of radiation poisoning due to the scarce amounts of Rad-X and RadAway in the bunker. The few remaining populace in the bunker, including ranch owner Anakoni Kalena, became ghouls. Life soon became difficult in the bunker, but people trudged on, as stubborn as ever. In 2096, the bunker opened up, and the 8 remaining ghoulified residents of the bunker stepped foot out in a strange new word. For years, Kualoa Ranch's ghoulified residents struggled on, ranching any brahmin that they could get. And without having any guns, they were prone to raider attacks. But in a sad, almost silly way, the raider gangs of Oahu took pity on Kualoa Ranch, even though the newly-founded town would be a very easy target. For decades, Kualoa Ranch and it's ghoul residents would remain peaceful, trading what they could scavenge around the property with caravans and traders in the local area around the ranch, and along the Kamehameha Highway that connected the ranch. Due to the small size and population of the settlement, Kualoa Ranch wasn't on any maps of the post-war Oahu. However, in 2249, the small nation of the New Kingdom Of Hawaii, whose territory is mainly around the southeast of Oahu, primarily operating in the ruins of Honolulu and Waikiki, with disputed territory around Kanehoe, has expanded their hypothetical border near Kualoa Ranch, which Kualoa Ranch was at the "top" of the hypothetical border. Because of this, various squatters from Kanehoe moved up to the Kualoa Ranch, and this caused problems with the community of Kualoa Ranch, because of the large amounts of squatters now in the ranch, more mouths have to be fed. The residents had problems dealing with the squatters from Kanehoe, but kept them nonetheless. Nowadays, Kualoa Ranch is slowly dying, with an ever-increasing population, due to the attention that it's receiving from the New Kingdom Of Hawaii, and the fact is, that there are not enough resources to go around and to properly feed everyone and to keep everyone happy. Anakoni Kalena has attempted to get some of the squatters to work in the ranch, with little to no success. Layout Kualoa Ranch is a small community in the Oahu Wasteland. Several small buildings are bunched together, mainly pre-war shops and cafes. The entrance building serves as the main housing for most of the residents of the ranch. Although due to the increase of squatters in and around the ranch, some of the squatters has to settle down in the shops. The ranch also features a few natural water springs, where the residents get their (mostly) clean water. Some fenced-in brahmin are also present in and around the ranch. There is one trader on the ranch, Noela Keala, who sells and trades guns, ammo, and some other supplies. Category:Places Category:Communities